In the cold light of day
by Empress Soraya
Summary: Just a short bit, really, TLW debut. Rather angsty. What happens when they get back? Their own POV.
1. Default Chapter

**In the cold light of day**

**By Soraya**

**Author's comments: **This is my first LW fic, a bit angsty I guess, very short and just a few thoughts of the characters. Please bear with me of you see something gramatically unacceptable. I am merely a keen student of English, that's all. Small letters and sometimes absence of pronunciation are deliberate

**Summary**: After they get back, then what?

**Warnings: **A little out of character, I think, or perhaps..who knows if they would be the same after coming back?

**Rating: PG**

Feedback always appreciated.

I. Back to where we belong

the lights are on

the city in front of us

it is the city we wanted to see for so long.has it really been10 years since we last were here?has it been that long? I don't feel that old just yet.

flashes of cameras, reporters sneaking around, why can't they leave us alone? we've just come back from the goddamn place. The place that changed it all.

all has changed.

we wanted to come back so much. we were selfish. what where we thinking?

the house is empty without her here she has another man another life how can I blame her I am a scientist, care about my science only why should i reach out for more when I already have more than I bargained for how can you know what I really feel we are like shops that pass in the night we live together and yet we never meet

I am alone I am a scientist a loser and yet a winner

some of us have found contentment, some have found success some stayed behind some gained nothingness.

my thoughts are in a chaos, there is nothing left of that diligent mind, I need a drink. tomorrow I will have to act out another farce

II home is where the heart is

You make me whole. I am a human again, because you care. You show me love I've never dreamt of having. Not in the widest of hopes even. a witch such as I? but you teach me something different, you teach me to give and not to take, you teach me love and give the reason to exist. You give me light and purpose, bread and life.

I never cared but now I care. I was forsaken but have found my home at last. Been called a witch, beaten, used and killed a thousand times and I would let myself be killed, but only for you, my lord My last breath I should give to you, Lord Roxton. The very last.

You are the most adorable man I ever met.

We sit in your study, your face beaming at me in the promise of eternal happiness. We are for each other, there is no other way...I was scared at first when we came back to where we belong, I thought my past would intrude upon our present. I was scared for you, you could lose so much choosing me...what would people say? and yet you remain firm in your decision.. I see love shining in your eyes, so clear, so strong, a radiance I've never known before. You have extended your soul to me, you reached for mine. I now know what it is to feel completeness. I hear you whisper. you think it is for that diamond i am going to be with you? you;re wrong, i tell you so.

the time of suffering is now past me, now is the time to grasp the happiness you are offering to me. You look at me expectantly, your eyes begging not to break your heart. how could I ever? How could I ever throw away my life, my treasure, my everything? Hold me forever.

"Yes John. I will be your wife"

and the gentle wind makes a vow: for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, I pledge.....or is it me on the altar already?

Home is where the heart is, no matter London or the Amazonian jungle. I am at home. I belong.

III in the cold light of day....

A reporter, that's who I am. I 've got a job to do, things to write about. I follow my instincts. she once said i'm sensitive and creative.. that she loved those things about me...and yet our paths have led us apart. she stayed back, I came back

we parted in tears, indeed can there ever be a more dispiriting parting thant that of lover that never were? I refused to beg. she refused to agree. And just when I came back, dreading the thought of leaving her…(or was I selfishly afraid..?) of being away from her, she denied. gently but firmly.

"we don't belong", that's what she said "we don't mean to be together"

I saw the last of her that day, her lovely despondent eyes, her hair... she wanted that as did I I but it never meant to be, fate had decided for us i kissed her one last time, a bitter sweet kiss which carried no promises, only the burden of memories, a soul cut through and murdered. There was no blood but my heart still bleeds.

She has a job to do. I have a job to do. we both seek truth in a way. broken apart and shattered, the plateau together with her faded away as we went down that damned ultimate path, the path of our fate. Her face grew smaller, the memory became but a whisper. and a whisper it remained.once we stepped to the city, I feel, it was practivally gone. A fling? A flirt? A one-season wonder?

we came back, Challenger a renowned scientist, roxton and krux a happy couple. i feel happy for them ,they deserve it may the years to come grant them with much love. I am not bitter, not at all. I shall not be jealous, not at all. summerlee is remembered, we buried him here and bid farewell.

the reporters bombarded us with questions, those heartless jerks. they proclaimed me a hero i became a reporter of the year and women come to my door every night, but every night I dream of those great eyes, tear-filled and pained as they rose above me, as they grew distant, when they disappeared at last

Each of us had a path, the expedition changed it all and now we were dfferent. we were strangers in a city we had once belonged to. we were strangers in what used to be our home but which home could be no more. Where is home? We get by day to day from woman to woman from drink to drink and from one job to another

Dreams vanquished in the cold light of day.


	2. Author's followup short notes do apologi...

AUTHOR's COMMENT

It was supposed to be punctuation, not pronunciation of course, sorry!


End file.
